Growing up Lupin
by LuvHarryP
Summary: au/ooc seq. to Raising Potter. Harry is 11 again and ready for school. What new fun and troubles will he and his new pals get into? Old faces will appear. fae Harry, warn slash/mprg RL/SS, HP/OC, NL/LL, DM/PP
1. prologue: wand shopping

Harry was so excited; he was eleven and would be starting school in a few days. Harry would be attending Hogwarts which was no surprise; the surprise was Corine was coming with him. Her brother was already there, Michel had started last fall and was a Ravenclaw. The Delacaurs had been surprised when the kids wanted to go instead of Beauxbautons, but they looked into it and the acceptance could change. Harry and his friends would miss their families, but Michel and Corine had their Aunt and Uncle in the UK along with their three kids. Harry had all the red heads and the Malfoys, and he knew most of the staff. A few had retired but Draco's friend Adrian who Harry met a few times now taught transfiguration, and Oliver's friend Katie was the new flying coach. The big one was Tonks took over DADA.

Harry and Corine had been brought for school supplies by their dads, Corine's first trip to Diagon Alley. Harry had never been told about his first time around, so he had no idea he had done it before. He had been given special permission to bring Jolly and Nyx, but he would be taken for a new owl. Hedwig was up there in age and unlike Errol who had been used well past prime, Hedwig was now on Avalon with Harry's grandparents.

Sirius had come as well, Lee at home with Craig and their daughter Stella. "Ollivander has his old wand?"

Remus nodded."We explained to him, and he was happy to help."

As Harry and Corine got their robes and other boring supplies, Remus explained they had not wanted to worry Harry. He would have thought it odd if he already had a wand, and he was so happy in his new childhood they didn't want to tell him. Harry's old wand was in the shop but he would try others as well, there was a chance with his Fae powers shown that he needed a new one.

The pet shop was the last shop before they went for wands; Corine had always shared Harry's love for animals. She was not upset Harry got three since she knew all about his two, and was excited about an owl. Michel had a barn owl but she chose a burrowing owl. Harry loved Hedwig, but he chose an eagle owl like Draco.

Severus shook his head when five year old Sadie held up a kitten and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Not you too."

Remus laughed and kissed his husband. "One little kitten can't be too much trouble. And you promised her a gift too.'

Severus had been told the same thing about Harry's cat, but he assumed he couldn't have such bad luck twice. He was actually told by the owner this one was part kneezle, so both his son and daughter walked away with a pet. Harry may have a prankster and love of reading side from Remus, but he was a future little potions master and Severus in most ways. Sadie had more in common with Luna then either of her daddies, but she was their princess. Harry never really knew Neville and Luna well after he was deaged, but they were at school as Neville took over herbology. Luna was at school with her husband, but worked for her dad...

Corine found a wand right away, but like last time it took a while for Harry. In the end his old wand was retired, and Harry had a knew one made from cherry and phoenix, longer as he was much taller then he was first time.

Corine smiled when she showed off her wand to her brother. "I'm going to be a lion like Uncle Bill."

Michel shook his head. "No, you and Harry have to be in Ravenclaw like me. Then we can be the three musketeers again."

Harry knew you could have friends in different grades and houses, and he had a feeling he would have to. He knew he was going to be a lion and a snake; he had dreams about it for years. His dads were sure if anything is was a sign he would be a snake, he had been a lion once.

Severus ruffled his son's curls. "I don't want you to be disappointed, as daddy and I have said you are sorted into one house."****


	2. surprise sorting

Severus and Remus were so proud to see their son off to school though they would miss him. Severus could have returned to potions as Horace was ready to retire again but he had turned it down. If any Lupin would teach again there it would be Harry one day, he and Remus loved their life. He was far better suited to running a potions lab for a hospital then being a teacher, and though Remus could write any where he was happy. In the years since the war the UK had been better about reducing laws on wolves but they had a long way to go. France was among the many countries whose laws were far looser, and he found more acceptance. Besides Sadie would start kindergarten in a few days, and Harry didn't need his dads at school.

Harry and Corine sat with Michel and his friends on the train, but followed Hagrid to the boats. Harry may have had no memories of his previous go around but he had been to school often, even after Draco had finished. He planned to keep Draco to his promise to come to his games when he made quidditch, he knew that he would.

Corine was amazed with the hall. "I know you and Michel not to mention Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleur told me about this but it is so cool."

Harry smiled."Beauxbautons may be a palace but this is far cooler. It has moving staircases and ghosts, and the forbidden forest."

They were both looking forward to third year when they could take care of magical creatures. Harry had an open invitation from the centaurs and he knew Alberi would take him there often. He had been happy Alberi was coming with him, he had grown attached to his mentor over the years. Alberi was like a big brother to him. The elf was living on Avalon but would come once a week to train Harry.

The sorting had begun and eventually "Delacaur, Corrine Grace." Was called.

Corrine looked at Harry. "Wish me luck."

Harry knew if he and Corine had their way her brother would be alone in Ravenclaw. Neither had anything against the house but they had their hearts set on other houses. Harry was happy when Corine was a lion as she hoped, she idolized her Aunt's husband, and like his family Bill had been a lion.

Harry went up when Harry Lupin was called. He was surprised when the hat spoke to him."Ah Mr. Lupin a pleasure to have you again. It is still hard to place you."

Harry was a bit confused what he meant but excited about his words. "I know, I know I belong as both a snake and lion.'

The hat chuckled."I have never had a student before who could be in all houses. I can not choose which house, better be both Slytherin and Gryffindor.'

The last part was said loud enough so all could hear, and the hall fell silent. Never in the history of the school had a student been sorted into two houses, though there had been a few re-sorts in the past. Harry handed the hat to Adrian who was running the ceremony and was head of Slytherin for Horace was too old for it and teaching any more. Adrian was no more sure what Harry was to do then Harry was and turned to Minerva.

Minerva spoke. "Harry you can go join one of your houses, and we will speak to you after dinner."

Harry chose Gryffindor as Corine was there. Corine was happy he was with her. "Are they going to allow you to choose or what?"

He hoped he wouldn't have to choose as this is what he had wanted. He hoped they would tell him he could remain in both, and he could send Achilles and tell his Papa he had been right all along. He dug into the food, he could focus on the meal for now.

Adrian came for him later. "You are to come with me ."

* * *

Lucius had been summoned as a school governor and Harry's Uncle. As far as they could find there was no rule against it, and the hat wouldn't change its mind. Harry had been made to put the hat on again and try but it hadn't changed. He shared a look with his Uncle, Lucius knew he was not disappointed. Harry's dads had told him he would be in one and was sure his dreams were a mix of his future and his first time.

Lucius shrugged. "I say Harry will be in both, he will divide his time between houses."

Minerva shook her head.. "It will be hard enough for him to settle in with one group of friends.. And quidditch?"

Neville was head of Gryffindor house now but Minerva was a lion at heart and remembered her old seeker. Lucius pointed out Harry could either try out for just one team or if he made both, the team would have to have an alternate. The alternate would play when his houses played. There was only an opening for seeker for Slytherin right now any ways, it would be two years for the lions..

Adrian motioned to Harry. "I would think we need to choose, Harry has classes in the morning and he needs to sleep."

Minerva knew Lucius made sense and the others agreed. "As long as Harry is okay with it, he can be both."

Harry would alternate weeks officially in dorms and classes though he could change it up when he wanted. It was late and he was closer to Gryffindor so it was decided not to make him trek to the dungeons.. Harry's robe soon had both patches, and his tie was a mix of all four colors..

Lucius hugged Harry before he was taken to his dorms. "I won't tell your dad or the others, I am sure you will want to write them."


	3. second firsts

Harry hadn't really had a chance to meet any of his new house the night before. He had convinced Adrian to take him to the owlery so he could write to his dads. His housemates had been asleep when he got there as they had classes. Harry was so thrilled he was in both houses but Minerva had been right about the challenge. He had been told by Draco when he went to school the two houses had been rivals, even worse before the war ended. The school had been trying to promote bonding through inter house teams in classes and more social events as well.

He wasn't sure how the boys would be in the morning when they found out he was in both houses still. The first question out of the mouth of the tall blond next to him was how they chose he would be a lion, but the others noticed his tie.

Harry nodded. "I am in both houses; I will alternate weeks between my houses.'

The kid who spoke smiled. "Pretty cool I guess. As long as if you warn us if your other house plans to prank us."

The others agreed and none seemed worried even about quidditch. The blonde turned out to be Nicholas Burbage whose Aunt taught here. The other three were a black boy named Ian Jordan, who turned out to be the nephew of the twin' friend Lee, by his much older brother. There was a muggle born named Peter Wilson who had the build of rugby player, and a pudgy shy boy named Miller Bones.

As they headed down to the hall for breakfast the others commented that he had some how already snagged the prettiest girl. He commented Corrine was like his sister but no one believed him. Corrine shared a smile with him over schedules, and then turned back to the girls at the table.

Miller groaned. "We have potions with your other house first thing in the morning."

Harry shrugged. "Look at it this way, even on my snake weeks you will get to enjoy my face bright and early."

Laughter followed and they headed down to the potions classroom. Harry found himself paired with one from each of his houses, Ian and Jonah Greengrass. He remembered Pansy's friend Daphne but he knew most in Slytherin came from an old family and most were very large. Jonah seemed quite cool and convinced Harry he should have lunch at their table, especially if he wanted to try out for quidditch.

Horace came into the room and after his usual speech he put up a potion but he quizzed some of the kids." name two ingredients for a draught of living death."

Harry smiled. "Asphodel and wormwood for the basic, but also valerian root and sophophorous bean."

Horace was impressed and Harry got extra points, which were rewarded to both houses. He and his partners were the first team to finish their potion, and one of the few who were able to do is perfectly. Harry had been doing the potion with his Papa for three years now, and could have done it blind folded.

He had to hide a groan when he was leaving as Horace called."Keep it up and I will be inviting you to join the slug club. Very few first years are asked."

Ian whispered as they passed."And I thought the man was supposed to encourage you to do well. My sister told me about the club."

Harry's Papa had been a member when he was in school but only in an attempt for information. Harry planned to be involved in school, but he would do any thing needed to avoid being in the club. He would play quidditch and focus on his classes.

Harry headed with Jonah at lunch. "I should meet the captain so I can sign up.'

* * *

Corrine and Michel both came to watch him try out on Saturday but so did some of his friends from both houses. He was the only first year in try outs as the captain said he would be lucky to make alternate in his first year. There had only been one other first year in a hundred years to make the team. Harry of course had no idea it was him. He had a new Thunderbolt 5000 which was the top professional racing broom out there; it was a birthday gift from his Uncle Sirius. The captain found himself eaten his own words when Harry not only made the team but was starter. He would have been a fool not to choose Harry.

Draco had come as a surprise and he smiled as he remembered how Harry made the team the first time. Harry had been a natural, now he had been flying since he was four. Draco had been surprised to learn Harry was in both houses, but loved to think of Harry on his old team.

Adrian had come down and he clapped Draco on the back."Remembering him beating us?"

Draco shook his head."No, the four year old me and the team gave robes to and called our mascot."

Adrian was done school by then but he had been friends with Draco and seen Harry over the years. Draco remembered how Katie had put a lion patch on them, he wondered if she had some seer in her. If any one was going to break tradition and be in two houses, he wasn't surprised it was Harry.

Harry saw him and left his friends, even Ian and Nick were happy for him. He ran over. "I didn't know you were coming. I did it."

Draco ruffled his hair."I had no doubt you would. And I will be here as promised for your first game."

He reminded Harry of all the games and practices Harry had come to after a sleep over. Harry had plenty at the town house but they were not as cool as the ones here. Even Oliver planned to come as he was no longer a lion so he could forgive Harry if he beat Gryffindor and even cheer for them.

Draco handed Harry a bag."I thought you would want to celebrate with your new friends.'


	4. Halloween schemes

Harry had taken his living arrangements into his own hands but it was allowed. Harry had quidditch on Tuesday and Thursday evenings and Saturday mornings He spent the evenings he had practice and Friday nights in Slytherin. He spent Monday, Wednesday and Saturday nights with Gryffindor and Sundays he chose. Kids could leave on weekends and he only had to be at practices twice a week. He knew he would get to spend some or just some hours with his family here. Half of his classes were with both houses, and the other half he simply split up. It was just too hard with projects and remembering a schedule to change every week.

The weekend of Halloween was the week before his first game. Draco and Oliver would not be the only ones coming; his dads were brining Sadie to cheer him on. He and his friends had been invited to come to a party by the ghosts. Harry had no idea he had attended Nick's years before, but this was for the gray lady.

Sir Nick came to him and Jonah when they came in."She will be so happy you came. She has been a bit down lately."

Harry was surprised."Why is she upset?"

Sir Nick explained the anniversary of her death had brought up the memory of her mother Rowena Ravenclaw. She had stolen her mother's famous tiara and most thought she had taken it with her when she had fled. The Bloody Baron said she hadn't had it with her and she remembered she left it at school but not where. From the way she died some of her memories were hazy. She felt such guilt about it and never making up with her mother before death.

Harry and his friends shared a look; they had been looking for an adventure around here. Harry was busy with classes and quidditch but he was up for more. Minerva had been encouraging Harry to find a way for his two houses to bond. He wasn't sure this is what she had in mind but he thought it could be cool.

The ghost told them."The only one I would have trusted in the school with it was Godric's son Gabriel. He or Uncle Sal."

Harry thought. "As in Salazar Slytherin? I thought he had been thrown out of the school long before."

She shook her head and told him he had been fired as a head of the school but he remained close to Godric. Her mother had not liked the man as she always thought he was hiding something in his chamber. When ever Godric had Salazar for a visit she would sneak to see him. He would always bring her a gift and tell her a story from his travels. She had never known her dad and her Uncle filled that role.

Harry shook his head when Ian mentioned the chamber."Papa told me the entrance was caved in."

Peeves had come over. "The other entrance is within Slytherin. You don't think the founder used a girl's washroom do you?"

Harry had never thought about it, he was not sure what the room had been before. He knew they would have to look. There was a chance the tiara was not down there but he knew it would be cool. His Papa had told him the basilisk was dead but no one had ever been down to explore. The teachers were worried kids would be tempted and sealed off the ones known.

Harry agreed with his friends that they would look. "But after next weekend. I need to focus on quidditch."

* * *

Harry was already helping with rivalry calming as his lion friends were torn who to cheer for. His own family had been the same but even Oliver was cheering for the snakes. He told Harry he would have to try out for the lions too, so he could teach Bran when he was in school. Harry took to the air and he was one of the few without memories of his first time. Pansy had come with her husband and their one year old son Alex. Pansy was pregnant again, due in February a month after Alex would turn two. Harry had been so happy when Alex was born; he loved being Uncle Harry as much as a big brother.

Severus may not have been head of Slytherin any more but he was a proud dad and one of the loudest clappers when Harry won the game. Less then an hour in Harry caught the snitch and not in his mouth this time. He had the largest cheering section when he came out of the showers.

Harry ran for his Papa but he was a bit sad Daddy was not there. "Papa, where is daddy? He promised to see my first game."

Severus kissed his son on the head." You know he wanted to be here. Sadie has the pox though. He will come next time."

Harry understood as he loved his sister so much and he remembered when he had the was there and he knew daddy would come next time for him. He had plenty of people this time, and he was soon busy introducing his friends. Beyond Michel and Corrine, Jonah and Ian were clearly his best friends.

Fred smiled when he looked at Ian." You should become a commentator; your Uncle was the best."

Ian smiled and nodded."Uncle Lee and Grandma both say I have the mouth for it."

The kids were allowed to leave and go into town to the Three Broomsticks since they had adults with them. Bill was proud Corrine was a lion and laughed when he was the first person she owled. He adored his older niece as much as she did him, Grace and Jerome did have a fourth but it had been another son Claude. She had cousins so Corine was not too sad to be her daddy's only princess.

Lucius chuckled when Harry thanked him."I told you I would come even if to France. You made the trip shorter for me."


	5. centaur aid

Harry and his friends had not forgotten about their new quest even with quidditch. Harry along with Jonah and Chris Asture and Ian and Michel who were welcome in their dorms had searched them from top to bottom. Corrine was a bit creeped out for even though she liked animals, snakes were another matter. She was fine with Nyx and would even hold him but the snake was different. Nyx lived in Slytherin and Jolly in Gryffindor. Like Corrine he found the other kids had no issue with his three, they thought the snake was cool. He hadn't done it consciously but the pets seemed to suit the house, though Jolly was a panther and not a lion.

Nyx thought they should ask the centaurs since Binns had been no help at all. On Fridays Harry spent the evening with Alberi in the woods. The centaurs and other members of the cycle would often help. His grandparents had come to visit three times so far.

Harry looked at Alberi who had his bow. "you promised to teach me when I was big enough."

Alberi smirked. "As I recall my prince I told you I would consider, and back then you were too small to even hold it."

Harry may have had a long memory for things but so did Alberi He had been with Harry since he was four and was a big brother in Harry's mind more then guardian. He knew Alberi was only sworn to him till he came of age and then would return to his people. Alberi though promised he would continue to visit. He may have been a stern persona like Moody but both men had a soft spot for Harry. Alberi looked at Harry like a nephew and he would keep to his word.

On their way they passed Hagrid's hut and Harry popped over for a moment to see the goats. Harry had been sad when Aberforth had died in June. He had been reminded the man was well into his hundreds and thanks to Harry his last years were good. He left all he had to Harry including the goats who Hagrid took in.

Bane answered when Harry asked why he and Firenze had come with hunting bows. "We and Alberi thought it was time you learn."

Alberi saw the look. "It seems I am not the only one you were asking. I agreed with them it may be good for your training."

Harry was so happy that he forgot about the questions at first. Alberi said tonight was about just simply the bow but later his powers would come in to direct his arrows. He could barely draw the string and he could tell even Alberi was barely containing his amusement.

Magorian appeared though and came to his defence."I would not allow my sons to bother you. I do recall them with their first bows. Not all are naturals like Salazar."

Harry's head popped up from that. "My founder was into archery?"

Magorian of course knew Harry's houses. "Godric may have had his sword but Salazar had his bow. It was a gift from the herd back then. The story we kept."

For some reason something clicked in Harry's mind and he had a feeling he had what he had been lookin for. He knew better then to ask more questions as he knew they would be suspicious. Centaurs protected all kids in their woods but Harry was Fae and that made them as protective of him as Alberi was.

Alberi eyed him before he left him at the school. "I hope I do not need to be worried about you my prince. Your grandmother will have my head if you are hurt."

* * *

Harry knew Alberi would be worried about him but he had to try. Michel and the other boys all wanted to find it. Corrine promised not to tell as she thought it was cool. She did have the courage for her house but all people were scared of something and for her it was snakes. Harry knew he could be wrong but he noticed something odd before and not even the Baron had known what it was.

He took his friends back into the broom closet area among the prefect rooms and showed them. they had found what looked like the slits in the walls of a castle used by archers to shoot their arrows out. It was in a dungeon wall though and there was a wall inches behind it.

Jonah listened as Harry explained what he had been told. "That makes sense but how do we open it?"

Harry had tried Parselmouth when he was on his own and it failed. "I'm not sure but this may work."

Harry pulled out an arrow which he had snagged from the centaurs. He was not sure if it would work, even if an arrow may have been the key. He had been told though the centaurs had used the same arrows for centuries and there was a chance they could work.

Harry was stunned when it worked and a door opened in the wall. "I can't believe that worked."

Michel looked down. "We are sure the snake is dead?"

From all they had been told there had been only one basilisk and it was dead. Salazar raised it to see if they could find a use for is but put it to sleep when found even he could barely control it. Unlike Voldemort Salazar was not evil; he had been kicked from the school for such experiments.

Harry created light when Nyx confirmed he could sense no other snakes down there."I am going down. Who is coming with me?"

an: please keep up reviews for me to continue


	6. chamber secrets

Harry felt for a moment like he had been down there before. He had a flash of an image in his head of a chamber. He knew his Papa had been down with the other teachers to seal it though. One quality he had from the Fae beyond his sylph powers were a bit of empath powers. He sometimes could pick up images as well as emotions. Alberi had to teach Harry to control that quick, he had picked up some images he never should have.

They used a floating light spell and went down into the very bowls of the school. They went through a tunnel and came into the chamber from his vision. Harry could see the snake still with skin in his mind. He reminded himself the vision was when he was a baby when his Papa was down here. Now it was a massive skeleton.

Ian ran over to the skeleton. "Look at this thing, glad it's dead."

Harry stopped him. "My Papa said the fangs were venom. You never know, they may still."

Ian had forgotten about that but he and the others examined the skeleton while avoiding the one fang. Harry went over but his attention was soon drawn off. He was reminded why they had come down here. He looked and found what looked to be the mouth of a cave. It was the mouth of a snake sculpture and some how it seemed fitting. He walked through the mouth which was a tunnel and came into a library that had to be at least twice the size of the school one.

He called to his friends to com and help and they were soon going through trunks and piles. They found a lot of cool things from all around the world. They were reminded Helena had told them Salazar travelled the world when he was kicked out. There also seemed to be a number of experiments around.

Harry found the tiara among some of the jars filled with specimens of different bugs and such. "I found it."

Some of the others wee disappointed to leave but Michel reminded them. "We can come down again, now we know where it is."

There were enough trunks and such in this room to keep them busy for the next year. And it was not the only room for there were a number of other rooms. They headed back above ground and Harry was only slightly disappointed to leave. He would go back down again but there was something about the chamber that bothered him. He was happy they found the tiara and they set off to find the grey lady.

They found her with the help of Nick and she was stunned when they handed it to her." You found it?"

Harry smiled. "You were right; you gave it to your Uncle."

The ghost was so happy for she had felt guilt for so many years over this. It had been her death day which brought it up for. She wished her mother was alive to return it to. She would place it in her mother's den. Harry and his friends were surprised to learn all four founders had a chamber not even the ghosts could go into. She knew where her mom and Uncle's were but there had been wards to keep ghosts out unless they knew the key.

Harry shrugged when his friends asked about the others. "I have a feeling Slytherin will keep us busy for now."

* * *

Harry was not feeling well at all in the weeks since the time they went down there. At first he thought it was about the dreams that he had been suffering from. They were not like the nightmares from when he was little. They were odd and one included the chamber but with Ginny and a man with black hair. There were ones of others including Hermione and he felt like he was a part of the memory and not watching. He woke up confused more then scared.

The following weekend there was no hiding that he was sick and it wasn't simply the dreams. He had come back from quidditch practice and was sickly pale. He went for a shower back in his dorms but barely made it back from the room before he collapsed.

Nicholas knelt down next to him. "Harry are you okay? Harry?"

Harry tried to brush him off as he had never been good at being sick. "I'm fine. I am just dizzy."

Just as Ian came over, they had all slept in since there was a late breakfast for the weekend, Harry tried to stand. His knees could not hold him and he would have fallen but both Ian and Nick snagged him. Against his protests they put him into bed, and sent Miller for Poppy.

Harry tried to sit up when Poppy came into the room. "They should not have worried you; there is nothing wrong with me."


	7. old memories

Remus and Severus were in bad shape when they got to school. They had been told their son was in the infirmary. Lucius would not have called but Alberi said to. It seemed Harry had been having flashes of his old life. They had not worried about that in years. They were assured Harry was not going back to his right age though. Their son was out with a fever so they were not certain how much he remembered. Sadie was at the Delacaurs right now because Harry would need them both...

They came into the infirmary and found Harry asleep in a medic in Severus told him his son's fever was high and he was out with potions. Remus thought of all Harry went through first time around. Some how he had been sure his son would have it easy this time.

Alberi spoke to them. "It seems my prince has found his way into a certain chamber which has brought on both the fever and memories."

Severus. "The Chamber of Secrets? It was sealed?"

Poppy had got the boys to tell them what they had been up to. They admitted about the tiara and what had happened. Poppy was worried it was poison or such. Alberi assured them Harry's magic had reacted to the chamber. Salazar may not have been dark but his basilisk was not his only experiment that was. Harry's Fae powers reacted to the chamber. They wee not certain if he would remember when the fever broke.

They took up seats next to their son and were not sure how to do this. They never wanted to tell their son the truth. Harry was so happy with his new life. They were not sure the truth would do anything but hurt their son.

Severus took his husband's hand. "We will wait to see what he remembers."

Alberi spoke. "The centaurs provided us with medicine, the flash backs should end."

It was not that he chose Harry shouldn't know as that was not his place. The flashbacks were making him sick. His mind was having trouble dealing with the past and present. The flashbacks Harry may forget due to the fever but the rest was another matter. Harry had memories of abuse even now but not like before. He didn't have ten years of it before school, or of all he faced with Voldemort.

Ian and a few other kids appeared lookin a bit nervous. They were worried about their friend but also worried about his dads in the room as well. Remus motioned that they could come in. He had not been able to come for the game but his husband and Harry told him about them.

Ian spoke. "We're really sorry; we didn't think there would be any risk. Harry told us what not to touch."

Severus calmed them. "Our son just had a bad reaction to the magic. I think you boys should likely head for dinner though."

They couldn't be upset with the boys or their son either. Most kids got into things and there really should have been no danger to any of them. Harry's dads would have actually been happy about it if their son was not sick. They had wanted nothing more then for their son to have a normal childhood.

Poppy brought up some food for them. "I have a feeling you won't leave him even if he won't wake at least till morning."

* * *

Harry's fever broke in the night and he started to come around in the morning. They could see his surprise they were both there for him. He had known one would but he thought about his sister. Sadie he was assured was having a sleepover with the Delacaurs for a few days. She was between their two younger sons in age but she liked it over there. She was happy as Harry was letting her ride Handsome now. He was away at school so he wanted his horse to be ridden.

Harry was worried they would be mad about the chamber but they assured him they were not. They had simply been worried he was so sick. Harry told them about all the odd dreams he had, and they knew they would have to speak to him.

Severus held his hand. "Harry do you remember the first time you met Papa? I know you were not even four years old."

Harry nodded. "I remember your classroom Papa, and then I met Poppy and Draco. I don't remember how I got there."

They had never found they had to explain before. The night before they agreed to tell Harry about the potion but not about Voldemort. Harry needed to know what the visions were from but not about the horrors he faced. He might ask more when he was older but not now.

Harry was confused."I am Draco's age? I should be done school?"

Remus nodded. "Harry we didn't know how to turn you back, and you have been so happy as a child."

They explained he was friends with Hermione and played quidditch with the twins and Oliver. They did tell him about the basilisk and Ginny due to the memory. The potion was just after Sirius was thought dead. Harry had been so abused and never got to be a little boy, they let him be.

Severus kissed him. "I am sorry we never told you but we thought it would hurt you more. Daddy fought for you for years but he never got to raise you."

Harry was shaken from all of it but he held to them. "I understand Papa. I don't have to go back?"

They assured Harry even if they knew how they wouldn't. Harry was very much eleven. Even if all his old memories came back if the potion wore off, he would only be fifteen. Harry would have the knowledge and skill of a fifteen year old in a twenty three year old body. He was meant to be little brother to Draco and the others, not trying to be an adult. He was truly meant to be where he was.

Harry held to his Daddy."I love you and Papa, and Sadie. I never want to go back."

An: so I decided on a happy medium on both telling Harry and continuing. I thought telling him about all the horrors of Voldemort served no purpose but hurt Harry. I have decided to continue this story for a few more chapters to give a brief look at what Harry's new childhood and future is like.


	8. first kiss

Chapter 8 First Kiss

Harry was nervous and sweaty. His friends couldn't believe how bad he was. It wasn't like they were a bit nervous as well but Harry was always confident. A fifth year prefect and seeker for both houses, Harry was popular. He was even top of the duelling team at school. But dating was another matter. This year the school was hosting a ball at Christmas. Harry wanted to ask Corrine but he was speechless every time she came near. He got advice from Draco and Oliver, and even Alberi. He knew he had to ask her soon or someone else would.

He finally knew he had to do it. Corrine was coming more into her veela powers of late. Alberi had even less in common with a veela then Fae but he was helping. In the past few months she came once a week with Harry. As Harry's own powers grew he spent more time with Alberi and the centaurs.

Corrine shivered a bit. "Are we not a bit early for practice? I thought you said seven."

Harry nodded. "I kind of wanted to ask you something..............."

Corrine hid a smile and her relief. Uncle Bill and the others told her he would ask. Ginny often laughed as her and Harry had nearly dated once. Ginny had been married for two years now and on maternity leave from the Harpies with her first child. She had waited till a bit older then some of her siblings to marry.

Corrine gave him a bit of a gentle push. "Is it about the ball?"

Harry finally looked up. "I was hoping maybe you would be my date."

The ball was actually two days before Christmas so the kids could be with their families. Harry and Corrine were going to France Christmas eve wit the Weasleys and Malfoys, a change as their families usually came. Bran and Issy would start next year and Sadie the year after.

Corrine put him out of his misery quickly. "I would like that. I thought if you didn't ask soon I may have to ask you myself."

Harry was relieved. "Here I thought you would have said yes to someone else."

True she had options but Corrine had a crush on him as long as he had on her. They both remembered their families joking when they were little. Corrine was a modern witch and would have asked if Harry hadn't. Bill was still her idol but Pansy was her female one. Pansy told her you had to be strong when married to a Malfoy man. She let Draco think he had a choice like trying for a third baby for after two sons she wanted a girl. It worked out as in March Alex and Quintus would have a baby sister. She had a successful career, husband and three kids and was what Corrine hoped to be.

Alberi appeared. "If you have finished blushing, it is time for your studies."

Harry smirked and whispered to Corrine. "Maybe I should say that next time we see.........."

Alberi turned and cut him off with a look. As Harry got older they became more like brothers. Alberi reminded him he was a watchmen but Moody was married. Alberi was happy Harry finally asked. He had stopped referring to Harry as a prince a few years before as Harry asked him not to.

Harry was happy to take up his bow. "I'm happy to do this. Unlike dance lessons I know I will not make a fool of myself."

* * *

Harry had the rare flash from his old life but not enough to ever bother him. Draco confirmed there had been a ball in fourth year. Oliver and Draco had come to help him get ready. Draco remembered Harry had taken Pavarti and had to do the champion's dance. He assured Harry this memory would be much better. Harry's dads would have come to help but Harry was at that age where that was not cool any more.

Harry got ready in Gryffindor so he could walk Corrine down. He could not take his eyes off of her in the pale blue dress robes. She looked even more half veela then ever before. He had trouble thinking of her as the girl he once saw like a sister and knew that was a good thing.

Oliver smiled and took a photo even though Harry groaned. "Your dads made me promise."

Draco smirked. "I was sure they would volunteer to chaperone. I pity Sadie when she tries to date."

Harry was definitely a teenager and this time around he was a normal one. He was like his dad, who had been the prefect of the marauders but still a marauder. Harry and his friends had found two more founder dens and gave the marauders a run for the money in pranks. Harry was still so close to his dads and when home spent hours in the lab with his Papa but he changed a lot. He was still top of his class though and his dads were happy he was enjoying it.

Harry turned to Corrine when the music began down in the great hall. "Can I have this dance? I promise to try and not crush your toes."

Corrine took his hand. "Not the best incentive, but I came to the ball to dance."

Harry was actually light on his toes when he was not so nervous any had definitely been worse dancers in the lessons. Harry much preferred a broom, four cups in a row, three with Slytherin and last year with Gryffindor, but he had fun. The two remained for a number of songs before they needed a drink.

Harry noticed they were under the mistle toe. For a moment he had a flash of Luna talking to him about mistle toe. He smiled at the memory but he focused on Corrine. She too noticed and was ready when he tilted her head for a kiss. It was only a light brush but it was her first, his too this time around.

As he drew back he smiled. "Merry Christmas Corrine."


	9. sixteen comes

Harry could barely believe his nephew Bran was in school. Both Bran and Issy were lions which was really no surprise. Michel was in his senior year and was happy to see some of them start before he finished school. Andre had not come to the UK like Michel and Corine but opted for Beauxbautons. Harry and Corrine had been dating since the ball and she had even been allowed to come to Avalon once. Harry was so close to his grandparents and they were happy to meet her. Harry planned to apprentice and become a potions master one day and Corrine was considering a healer. Michel would be working in diplomacy back home next year.

Harry watched with pride as Bran tried out for the quidditch team. He was not a seeker like his Uncle or dad but a keeper like his Papa. Harry remembered when Bran was born he promised to help teach him to fly. He had as well as Draco's two little sons now.

Oliver had come and smiled as his son made reserve "you know you were a little prophet I remember when he was born."

Harry smiled "Not so much as I recall thinking he would be a good snake. I would say I could still convert the twins but I will be done."

Odd as it seemed the only brother to have twins was not Fred or George but Charlie. Usually it was rare in males except with potions. Bran was five years older then his brother and sister for a reason though. Oliver had suffered a few losses and eventually Charlie became the carrier but required fertility help. Six year old Dylan and Daisy were nearly as far apart from Bran as Sadie and Harry were.

Oliver clapped him on the back "I heard you were considering apprenticing with Horace when you are done I am sure Katie wouldn't mind the company."

Harry groaned and shook his head "He wants me to but I would rather with my Papa."

There were no rules as his Papa would not do his exams but Harry wasn't sure about leaving the UK. He loved his dads and Uncle Sirius and Aunt Lee were down there but he had a lot of family here too. He couldn't deny Corine was a part of it Poppy had mentioned she would like to apprentice Corrine for three years. Harry thought it would be amazing to teach here but he could apprentice with his Papa and then return.

As they spoke Harry had a flash of Oliver teaching him quidditch. He had flashes for years and they never bothered him. He and Oliver were sharing a smile over the old memory when Bran came over to them.

Bran smiled at his Papa "I am happy the keeper finishes school this year. I can play for real with Uncle Harry for one year."

Harry ruffled his curls and smiled at Bran still calling him Uncle with the small age difference "If you had been a snake we could have had two years."

Bran knew even if his Uncle had there was really no chance he would have made the team first year. Bran had real natural skill and hoped to go professional like his Papa one day but he had a ways to go. Harry was considering try outs for the national team for summers when he was done school.

Oliver smirked at Harry "Don't think because he no longer has dirty diapers to change you can get away with corrupting my son."

Harry gave a half smirk "He is already a lion. The twins on the other hand........"

Ducking away from a head lock Harry went with Bran to the change rooms for a cool down talk. Harry had done the impossible when he was in two houses and even captained both teams. Since he didn't play in the game when they faced off he didn't have to choose. He captained and played for both teams with equal dedication.

Oliver noticed he was not alone and shared a smile with Katie "He is the age he would have been but for the potion. It will be interesting to see the next few years."

* * *

Sadie Lupin surprised no one when she came to Hogwarts and was a Ravenclaw. Severus would have once thought impossible but Sadie was so much like Luna. Harry was head boy and well on his way to apprenticing. In the end he didn't have to choose. Though France was still home his dads spent weekends in the UK. Harry would apprentice with both men and in three years Horace would retire for Harry to take over. Corrine was set to apprentice with Poppy. Unlike Michel and Sadie who would return to France she said Harry was home. He would go to France all the time for much of his family was there but the UK would be home.

His grandparents and the Malfoys as well as others like the Tonks all came for their senior lunch. Hermione had even come from France where she still lived. Sirius was as proud of Harry as his dads were and knew James would have been as well. He had perfect scores across the board.

Harry looked to Draco as he was suddenly nervous "I have not felt this sick since I asked her to the ball."

Draco smiled but it was Alberi who assured him "She loves you as much as you do her. I know you will be wed at Christmas."

Though he knew if she said yes it would likely be three years for kids he wanted to propose. He knew they should wait on a baby till Corrine was done two years. He was happy to wait though and wanted to marry. He had snuck away and asked Jerome for his blessing to propose and got it. Both the Delacaurs and Weasleys already called him family and would be happy for it to be official. He had help planning the proposal from a few people.

Corrine was surprised when she heard Twyla and followed her music down to the lake. Flowers from Avalon wound up the tree and created a canopy over head. Draco had found the song from the ball they first danced to and it played softly.

Harry knelt and took out a ring that his dads gave him from his vault "I know we are young but I love you more than life. Marry me."

Corrine nodded "Yes"

Harry slid the ring on her hand and standing up he took her into his arms for a kiss. The canopy of flowers showered them with petals. They ignored all the clapping at first but Corrine drew away with a bemused look in her eyes.

She pointed at Nix who was around his neck "If we are to marry you will have to teach him some manners. I will not have him interrupt every time we kiss."

An: So there is an epilogue to come and I am open to ideas for a new story


	10. happy ending

Harry could never remember being this happy in all of his life. Today was two days before Christmas and his wedding day. They celebrated the holiday early with their families so they could be away for a full honeymoon before next term. Harry and Corrine would be in his rooms when they came back and on weekends they would have a small manor in Kent from his Papa. The Potter homes were two massive manors and neither wanted. The two would call the UK home but they chose to marry in the Delacaur estate gardens which Harry loved too. Alberi's family and Harry's grandparents came. Nyx did too but as a compromise the snake was not coming on the honeymoon with them. Corrine loved his cat wings and all but Nyx was another matter. 

The beautiful back gardens were transformed thanks to a snow spell into a winter paradise. They were not far from the stables where Handsome once lived but he was now in the UK. Harry stood next to his Uncle Luc who was to marry them under an arch of poinsettias which were in bunches at the end of rows. Harry had Ian and Jonah as well as Draco and Michel. Corrine had his sister and three friends.

Lucius began "We are here today to join these two in marriage. Who gives the bride away?"

Jerome looked so proud "Her mother and I do."

Lucius turned to Harry "Do you Harry James Lupin take Corrine Delacaur as your wife and bond united in magic and body till death parts you?"

Harry was beaming "I do."

"And do you Corrine grace Delacaur take Harry Lupin as your husband and bond untied in magic and body till death parts you?"

Corrine was in tears "I do."

Michel handed a ring to his sister "Take this ring and claim Harry as your husband while I stand witness."

Corrine slid the ring on Harry "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

Corrine's friend Lauren did her ring for Sadie was too young "Take this ring; and claim Corrine as your wife while I stand witness."

Harry slid it on "With this ring I take you as my wife and bond."

Lucius finished "By the powers that be I pronounce you husband and wife. Harry you may kiss your wife."

Harry drew Corrine into his arms for a long passionate kiss. They were pulled apart by clapping and went to sign the contract. The Delacaurs and Weasleys, Lupins and Malfoys, Sirius and Lee with their two, Hermione, the Tonks family and Moody were there. Harry's family from Avalon, elves and veela and a number of friends and staff from school as well. Harry to this day remained friends with Abby and Ash who Corrine met many times but for obvious reasons couldn't come.

The party moved into the ballroom which looked like the great hall during the ball. There was the sky effect on the roof Beautiful Christmas trees and ice sculptures filled the room but the flowers were from Avalon. Lee's brother in law Paul did the cake. With Lee at his side he remarried a few years ago and now had a son.

Harry held Corrine close to him for their first dance "I never thought I could be this happy."

* * *

A year and a half nearly later the families flooded into the infirmary. Since Easter a few weeks before Corrine was on leave. It was the first week in May and in September she would return for her final year to apprentice before she took over for Poppy. Kreacher and Dobby were both anxious to help with the baby. Their parents and families were there but so were the red heads and Malfoys. They knew they would have plenty more soon enough.

Severus and Remus led the way thinking for a moment their son should be thirty two like Draco. Draco and Pansy had ten year old Alex, eight year old Quintus and five year old Lucilla. Again though they were reminded Harry was exactly how old he should be and truly happy with his wife and the new baby.

No one had known the sex and Sadie was happy to exclaim "A nephew. I have a nephew."

Corrine looked up from her son "That you do."

The baby soon was making his rounds. Harry was still apprenticing but Horace sent him from class when Poppy sent for him. Horace was perhaps not his Papa's level but he had learned a lot from the man. Horace had retired for the first time for Severus and was proud it was the man's son this time.

Oliver who with Michel were godfathers smiled as he held the baby "What name have you chosen for this little man?"

Harry did the honours "We wanted something unique and special so our son is Ewan Marcus Lupin."

The Fae and veela took their names from nature so Ewan was chosen as it came from the yew tree. The Delacaurs and Lily's family were honoured there. Harry's dads the Malfoys and Weasleys were honoured in Marcus. The name was derived from Mars for the Roman myth and was also in Arthurian myth for the Weasleys.

Severus kissed his first grandson on the head "A beautiful name for a beautiful little boy"

An: I thought this a happy end I will have a new story up in a few days 


End file.
